roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AG-3
The AG-3 is a Norwegian assault rifle, classified as a Battle Rifle. It can be unlocked at rank 76 or purchased with 16200 Credits. History The "AG" stands for Automatgevær (literally means Assault Rifle or Automatic Rifle). It's a copy of the H&K G3A5. The G3A5 is an update of the famous G3A3 for the Danish army to be used as a Designated Marksman Rifle (designated as Gv M/66 by the Danish). To adapt with Norwegian demands, the Norwegian AG-3 has some differences from the original G3; it has a buttstock that is approx. 2 cm longer, the bolt carrier has a serrated thumb groove to aid in silent bolt closure, and it features an all-metal cocking handle and a different bayonet mount. There are several updates of the AG-3 which make it more modern: AG-3F1: An AG-3 with a retractable stock as on the G3A4. The retractable stock was required by certain groups of soldiers within the Norwegian Armed Forces, primarily vehicle crews with limited space inside, particularly where a quick exit from such a vehicle is required. All versions of the AG-3 have the ability to attach a 40 mm HK79 grenade launcher. AG-3F2: An improvement of the AG-3F1, featuring B&T Picatinny rails on the receiver, as well as a RIS handguard. This version is the AG-3 found in-game. In-Game The AG-3 is a powerful rifle in game, as it can kill a full health enemy with 3 body shots at any range. However, due to the use of the high power 7.62x51mm rounds, the AG-3 suffers from very high recoil and has a low fire rate with full-auto mode (the slowest in-game at 500 RPM), making it less ideal to spray, especially at medium range and beyond.However, aid of attachments and some recoil control skills can make it effective at mid ranges. This rifle has a incredibly long effective range, but it does not affect its performance since it's a 3 shot kill at all ranges. Like the SCAR-H, the other Battle Rifle in game, the AG-3 has a 20 round magazine with 120 rounds in reserve. With aid from attachments, this gun can become quite effective at medium range engagements. However, it can still be outgunned at close range by many weapons in the game such as PDWs. The key to successfully using this weapon is to use it as a DMR and avoid CQC engagements. The player can choose between switching to semi-auto mode or tap firing in full-auto. Due to the very slow full-auto RoF, tap firing in full auto becomes very easy. Even in the semi automatic mode, its rate of fire in is still much higher than the other DMRs, such as SKS. The AG-3 has a nice base damage- it takes the same amount of hits to kill as the MK-11. The AG-3 can be considered as a DMR that has the ability to fire full-auto. The bullet drop of the AG-3 is about the same as the MK-11, which is accurate up to 150 studs without the need for significant bullet drop compensation. The AG-3 has a surprisingly good hip fire stability, contrary to the relatively low hipfire stability shown in the statistic bar. Combined with the Vertical Grip, this gun can serve well as a self defense weapon. A long range optic will help a lot to use the AG-3 as a DMR. In any case, the muzzle brake is a better choice over the Compensator for this gun due to the very powerful vertical recoil. The underbarrel attachment is dependent on the user's play style, although the performance of the AG-3 may push prospective users towards the Angled or Folding Grip. Multipliers *With a stock weapon. Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros and Cons Pros: * High damage per shot, 3 hit kill at any range. * Good bullet drop. * Recoil handling is simple due to the low RoF, which also allows for easy tap-firing Cons: * Has the lowest RoF of all weapons capable of fully automatic fire. * Outclassed by most other weapons in Close Quarters. * Long reload time, leaves users vulnerable to attack. Trivia * The enormous recoil of provided by the AG-3 is explicable, as the AG-3 is use a roller-delayed blowback system, which benefits small cartridges, but generates high recoil with rifle cartridges. * Both the G3 and AG-3 are classified as Assault Rifles in Germany (sturmgewehr) and Norway (automatgevær). ** The Battle Rifle category is an English term and it only exists in US and some minor armed forces. * The developers classed this gun to the MP5 series, however in real life, the MP5 was based off the G3 series. * When the AG-3 first came out, its damage was initially 35->26, making it inferior to the SCAR-H in almost every aspect due to having the same BTK (bullets to kill) but a much slower RoF and much higher recoil. However it shortly got its damage boosted. Gallery Category:Battle Rifles Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class